


Falling into Safety

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There’s a kiss on the side of his head, and a barely audible, “I’ve got you, boo. Let me carry you.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Leela for the beta-reading and hand-holding. ♥ Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Adam’s whole back aches, but he’s flying so high on endorphins that he barely feels it. His world is reduced to Terrance’s hands on his skin, to Terrance’s voice, a soft, soothing whisper in his ear. 

Terrance releases Adam from his bonds and catches him when his legs give in, guiding him until his knees hit the soft floor. Adam’s still holding tightly onto the last pieces of his control, the pain enough to bring him to the brink but not quite enough for him to tumble over it. 

Adam lets himself be guided until they’re both sitting on the floor, Terrance’s back to the wall and Adam in the vee of his legs. The soft material of Terrance’s shirt against Adam’s back is a reminder of the ache, of the marks that he will be sporting for a few days afterward. Long enough to give him something to hold onto, to remind him that he has a safe place whenever he needs one. 

As Terrance uses a soft cloth to wipe away the sweat from Adam’s hairline, down the sides of his face, his neck, Adam closes his eyes against the whirlwind of emotions that’s trying to take over. Terrance’s voice is a constant stream in his ear, reminding him how good he is, how beautiful, the last tether still connecting him to the real world. 

When Adam swallows and tries to talk and can’t, he feels a straw against his lips and gladly takes a few mouthfuls of water. Afterward, he lets his head rest on Terrance’s chest, losing himself in the feeling of Terrance’s hands slowly caressing his body, a comforting presence that will never let him down. 

He still can’t find the words for what he wants to say. Everything’s sticking in his throat to the point of choking him. There’s a kiss on the side of his head, and a barely audible, “I’ve got you, boo. Let me carry you.” Adam sinks even deeper into Terrance’s embrace, not even trying to hold himself up anymore, and finally lets the tears fall when they come. 

He cries until he’s shaking, until he would collapse if it wasn’t for Terrance’s arms holding him. He lets himself be rocked, barely hears the soothing nonsense that Terrance keeps whispering. Words that are only spoken to remind him that he’s not alone, that he’s safe, that it’s okay to let himself break here.

The flow of tears slows down to the point where Adam can blink them away but Adam and Terrance stay like that, both aware that moving just a finger would shatter this small space where Adam can let himself forget everything. Where he can let himself be. 

“You’re staying the night, boo.” Just a reminder, but it has Adam nodding along. Exhaustion is already taking over and dragging him down into sleep. Before that, though, there will be painkillers and lotion rubbed all over his back. There will be more of the tenderness and care that he can find only here, when they shut the doors on the rest of the world and Adam goes to his knees, knowing that he can let himself fall, because Terrance will always be there to catch him.


End file.
